Not a muggle born
by TheHappySlytherin
Summary: It's the day to depart to her 7th and final year at Hogwarts and after being kicked out by her parents, Hermione Granger is kidnapped and taken to The Dark Lord. Finding out her true heritage, what will happen when everything she's ever known begins to crumple- DM/HG, 7th Year, Weasley and Dumbledore Bashing,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters and Wizarding World isn't mine, plot is- no plagiarism and no intended plot stealing xxxx

Chapter 1

Beep. Beep. Beep…

Hermione Granger slowly opened one eye as the sound of her annoying alarm clock woke her for the first time in over a month. Throwing her arm out to one side, she hit the alarm onto the floor where it finally stopped its irritating beeping. Sitting up, still completely in a daze, hermione pushed some of her unruly hair out of her eyes before picking up the fallen clock. _8:00_ it read. Unlike what her friends thought, Hermione was really not a morning person, and the girls in her dorm learnt that in her first year after she threatened to hex them for waking her up. Just then, she finally figured out why the annoying little muggle device dared wake her up… it was September first. Back to Hogwarts!

Jumping up, she dashed around her small bedroom picking up all her last minute things and throwing them into her trunk. Looking around her room, she nodded to herself satisfied. Sitting back down on her bed, she picked up the letter on her bedside table and began to re-read it.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _We are pleased to welcome you back to Hogwarts for your 7th and final year. The school's faculty have decided that, as one of our finest Students, you are invited to be Head Girl this year. We shall hope that you take this position and enjoy the privileges it includes._

 _Included are your list of school books for this year._

 _We hope to see you on September 1st_

 _Deputy Head mistress_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione looked down as the shining red badge that had come in her annual hogwarts letter. Sparkling gold lettering spelt Head Girl and the beautiful badge looked perfect along side her uniform. She remembered how happy she was when she got her badge and how she had run down the stairs to tell her parents, forgetting for a moment how much they detested her.

" _Mum, dad! Guess what? I got Head Girl! All those year paid off!" she said excitedly as she hopped from left to right in happiness._

" _And? You think we care about your Freak School! We told you never to mention it in our house! You are NEVER to mention it under my roof, ya hear!" her dad yelled._

 _Hermione burst into tears before running back up the stair and into her bedroom. She tried t avoid her parents for the rest of the summer and had counted down the days till she could get back onto that shiny red train that took her away from her parents._

Wiping away the tears that fell at the memory, Hermione walked over to her cupboard and started to pick out something to wear. She had changed a little over the summer. Her usually curly hair had calmed down in soft curls, except for when she woke up when it transformed back into its usual mess. It had also grown a few shades darker, now looking very dark instead of its old caramel brown. Getting taller meant she had to go shopping for some new clothes which is also where she discovered her breast had gone up 2 cup sizes. Hermione had truly transformed into a really beautiful witch and she knew it now. Adding makeup to her skinny jeans and red checked shirt, she put on her favourite crimson converse before grabbing her trunk and lugging it to the bottom of the stairs, leaving it in the hallway. She shuffled into the kitchen, grabbing some bread to make her own breakfast while her parents sat at the table, enjoying their full english.

"You finally off today then?" Her mother asked, a sneer on her face. Hermione just nodded her head before buttering her toast and going to sit at the table.

"Now as you'll be 18 by the time you get back, we have decided you can move out as soon as you come home. We want you out by this time next year or we will throw you out, Understand?" her father said, without looking up from his paper.

"Yes, I understand," she said with a small sigh. Hermione had expected this and already had her eye on a tiny cottage in one of the wizarding villages surrounding Hogsmeade. Looking at her watch she saw it was still two hours till her train left but she couldn't stay here any longer. She got up from the table, quickly did a once over of the house to check she didn't forget anything before grabbing her trunk and wand. Marching out of the house she slammed the front door, not even saying good bye. Just as she was about to call for the night bus, she heard someone say something behind her and all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

For the second time that morning, Hermione woke up groggily. Looking around, she noticed she wasn't in her usual bleak box room nor in the comfort of the Gryffindor Dormitories. Not to say this room didn't look very comforting indeed. It had beautiful cream walls with dark wood accents making it feel very homely. A soft green bedspread lay across her as she sat up in the queens size bed she found herself upon. Glancing to the side, she noticed her own wand sitting on the table next to her.

"What the?" she mumbled to herself. Getting out of the bed, she saw that she was in the same clothes as that she had chosen to wear to Kings Cross. She turned a full spin, taking in everything around her.

There was a roaring fireplace on the wall of one end of the room. With two book shelves surrounding it and a couple cozy looking armchairs, Hermione felt oddly comforted by the familiar sight of books. Next was a desk with the most gorgeous set of writing equipment the young witch ever seen. The parchment felt so rich to her touch and the quills looked to be peacock feather, which were incredibly expensive. Moving on, she found herself facing 2 doors. Deciding to go with the one on the left first, she twisted the dark handle. A small gasp left her lips as she walked into what seemed to be a bathroom fit for a queen. It had a shower that looked to have a thousand different buttons on it, and a bathtub that looked more like a small pool. Not to mention the heavenly smell coming from the corner which was packed to the brim with soaps and shampoos, as well as all her favourite bath bombs. Dragging herself out of the glorious room, Hermione opened the next door only to find an even bigger gasp escape.

Lavender walls were hidden behind racks and racks of clothing. At the front were skirts and trousers typically worn by the richest of purebloods. Then came the flowing robes, just begging to be touched. Running her hand over them, she noted how they were in so many colour but were all so soft. Spotting a lush forest green one at the end, Hermione carefully picked it up off its hanger and emitted a small squeal when she saw that the designer was non other than Treston Blake, the most famous fashion designer in the wizarding world. Slipping it over her shoulders, she thought about how it fitted perfectly and felt like she was touching a cloud. Spotting a mirror, she hurried over and screamed at the reflection looking back at her.

Her hair looked as black as the midnight sky and fell straight down to her lower back. The beautiful honey coloured eyes she had before were now transformed into violet orbs that looked like they could see into your very soul. She knew she had changed over the summer but not this much. It was then she heard a pair of thundering footsteps running what seemed to be closer to her door. Grabbing her wand she armed herself, trying to remember every defensive spell she knew in hopes of at least evading death. Bracing herself as the door open, she immediately shot of a series of stunners. The man dodged every single one and it was only then Hermione saw who had entered.

"Woah Granger! I would hate to be an intruder in your house!" Said the teen with a smirk.

Finally realising she was in no real danger, she pointed her wand at the blonde teen, her worst enemy, Draco Malfoy.

"Where am I Malfoy?" she spat at him angrily, even if her heart was beating out her chest inside.

"Oh come on Granger, not even an idea? I thought you were the brains of the trio?" The human ferret laughed, slowly beginning to circle her. Hermione span with him, until her back was facing the door.

Three new men silently entered the room behind Hermione, who was completely oblivious to their slow entry.

"Stupefy!" The now raven haired witch yelled at the other teen. Jumping out the way, Draco laughed before seeing who had entered the room. He very quickly bowed before quietly speaking.

"Master, I heard the Mudblood scream so I came to see if someone had murdered her as I hoped. Unfortunately not, but she did attack me and therefore am allowed to punish the prisoner?" Draco asked with his head still bowed.

"No, Young Malfoy, you are dismissed," a voice whispered behind Hermione who slowly spun on her heel.

Hermione only recognised two of the three men who stood before her. One looked like an older version of Draco, only his longer hair and aged face told her they were not the same. A small memory reminded her off where she had seen him before. Just before her second year, Hermione remembered the man and his haunting eyes. It could only be Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. The second man was her own greasy potions master, Snape. Glaring at him, she turned to the last man and gasped.

The new Hermione thought she was looking in a mirror. This man was slightly taller than her but his eyes and hair were identical in colour. The only difference between them looked to be his hair length, which was cut quite short. Although he looked the same age as Malfoy Senior, he was far more handsome and would have probably been quite a looker in his younger years. Taking note of Draco's use of the word "Master" she could only deduce that this was him, Lord Voldemort. Instead of cowering, Hermione gripped her wand tighter but it fell to the floor when he spoke his next sentence.

"Ah, my beautiful daughter has finally returned home."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am NOT JK Rowling. Only the story line, Louisa and Rainbow are mine :-)

Sorry it's a bit late so here's an extra long chapter!

"Explain…. Now!" said Hermione through clenched teeth.

"We never wanted to let you go my dear but things were dangerous. I feel as though it should be someone else explaining this…." Voldemort looked around to his friends. Hermione began to stifle a laugh. He looked so lost, trying to talk to the teenage girl.

"Listen, Voldemort, dad, Mr Evil? Just explain to me whats going on!" Hermione said calmly before walking out of the large closet and sitting back upon the incredible comfortable bed. Just then, two elegant looking woman walked through the door. Upon seeing Hermione sitting there so casually, the slightly taller one turned paper white and tears filled her eyes. She looked like she wanted to run and embrace the young witch but refrained herself and simply walked over to where Voldemort stood and clutched his hand tightly.

"Well it all started 14 years ago….

 ***Flashback***

"Daddy!"

A 2 year old hermione ran into the festive looking entrance hall as fast as her tiny legs could carry her, before launching herself into the arms of a handsome young wizard who, in turn, twirled her around happily. Beside him stood one of the most heavenly woman in the wizarding world. A tired looking house elf ran after the baby girl.

"Good Evening to Master. Tili was watching Little Missus while Master and Lady were out. Tili turned around for two seconds and then Tili saw Little Missus had runned away and Tili ran after Little Missus she did…"

"Don't worry Tili, thank you for watching Hermione, you may returned to your duties," said Tom, as he was called Tom back then, kindly. The ragged house elf beamed at his thanks before popping away.

"Now my little snake, why did you run away from Tili?" He asked, turning his attention to his young daughter.

"Well Daddy, I heard you ap...ap...apparate into the hall. I wanted to hear 'bout your day so I runs to you for big hug… I'm sowwy Daddy," She said, turning on her puppy dog eyes towards the end in an attempt to look innocent. Falling for his beautiful little girls looks, he simply shook his head.

"Okay, just don't run away from Tili again," he told her as they turned to face the lady next to them.

"Mummy, Mummy, you looking very pretty. Daddy, you told mummy she look very pretty today?"

"I don't think i have, Mummy you look very very pretty today," said the warlock with a charming smile. A musical laugh escaped Louisa's lips as she thought about how perfect her life was. A beautiful daughter, a powerful husband and a gorgeous house. The trio turned in the grand hallway and walked towards a big oak door. Entering they found themselves in a magnificent but cosy living room. In one corner, stood a gigantic christmas tree piled high with gifts of all shapes and sizes, each wrapped in different coloured paper.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! Can I please open a present! I can't wait or I'll DIE!" begged the toddler, climbing off her father's lap to go and look at the mountain of gifts. Seeing his daughter's excitement, he turned to his wife and gave her his best begging look.

"Sometimes it's like having two children with you. Okay Hermione you can open one, but not the biggest one…" She never got to finish as as soon "Okay", hermione tore into the biggest present in the bunch. Inside was a beautiful plush unicorn. She has seen it in the biggest diagon alley display and when she discovered it was enchanted to gallop like a real horse, she had begged her mother to get it for her. With hair of gold and fur as soft as clouds, the unicorn was all Hermione had wanted and she screamed so loud when she saw it that several house elves popped up to see who had been murdered. Sensing no danger, they left moments later, relieved that Little Missus had not been harmed.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Squealed Hermione as she ran to hug her father quickly. Hurrying back to the unicorn on the floor she basically tackled it before picking it up and running round the room.

"Imma name her rainbow!" Chirped Hermione happily. Suddenly a crash came from the entrance hall.

"Search the house, find him!" Yelled a deep voice. All the lights went out and the temperature seemed to change. Tom ran over and scooped up his shaking daughter. He ran to his wife and together they moved to the corner of the room. Kneeling down, Tom began to quietly whisper to Hermione.

"Now listen very carefully sweetie. Some people are gonna come in in a minutes. Mummy and Daddy are going to have to fight them, okay? We need you to stay over here behind the couch, okay, where you'll be safe. I want you to know that we love you very very much okay? We will never stop loving you!" The great oak door burst open and Tom and Louisa ran to prepare to fight.

"In here," Yelled a voice. The room filled with 20 or so aurors. Knowing that time was up, Tom yelled the code word and apparated. Louisa, with so little energy simply collapsed.

"Where's he gone? And where's your girl?"

"I don't know!" said Louisa. The auror hurriedly entered her mind and in her weak state could easily find where Hermione was hidden. However as hard as he looked it was certain she didn't know where Tom was. Indicating to the couch, Lily Potter from the Order walked over and glanced behind it as Louisa was dragged from the room. There she saw a beautiful little girl clutching at a unicorn, quietly crying. Going to sit in front of her, Lily asked the little girl what was wrong.

"My Daddy and Mummy are gone," She whimpered. Lily felt her heart break at the sadness in the young witches voice.

"Mad-eye, me and James can take her, she needs a good home. I think Harry will love her." said Lily to the other Auror as James came and sat next to her. Nodding to his wife, he picked up the small child and carried her out the room, followed by his wife.

"Send anything that doesn't look to evil to the house, we can take care of her from now on."

No one contradicted Auror Potter and the small new family apparated away to the small cottage in Godric's Hollow.

The next 10 Months passed in a blur and soon Halloween rolled around. Hermione had only slightly opened up and while she pretended to be okay, all she really wanted was her mummy and daddy back. After sneaking a copy of the daily prophet up to her new pink (yuck) room, she figured out that her mummy had escaped from azkaban only a week ago and she hoped every night they were on their way. Not that she didn't like the Potters but New Daddy didn't spin her round and New Mummy's hair was red and straight instead of Brown and curly. And Harry was great but he wouldn't play dress up like Tili would. No, she missed her old home. At least she still had Rainbow, the only toy that passed the "not-evil" entrance exam. Settling down into her bed, she began to fall asleep.

Not long after a great crash was heard from down stairs. Getting up, Hermione grabbed Rainbow and started to wander down the hallway.

"Run Lily, it's him, run, take harry and go, I can hold him off" was heard before a crash of green light silenced the man's cries.

"Daddy!" Yelled Hermione as she recognised her real dads voice.

"Hermione? Hermione! Where are you?Daddy's coming!" Yelled Tom. Suddenly, ran into the hallways and grabbed Hermione.

"No! Put me down! That's my Daddy!" Screamed Hermione. The cries of your child are nightmare to any parent and so hearing Hermione fighting back only pushed Tom to get to her faster. Running into Harry's room, he saw his precious baby girl trapped behind the red headed Potter.

"Move! Give me back my child and you shall not be harmed!" He hissed at her.

"Never! She is my daughter now!" Yelled the witch in return!

"Get out of my way! All I want is my daughter!"

"No!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Lily Potter fell to the ground, dead. Hermione ran to her father's arms.

"Daddy! I've missed you!"

"Come on princess, let's go home," He said while taking her hand.

"Wait! What about Harry? Can he come with us? We can't just leave him, Daddy!" said Hermione, pulling her father over to Harry's crib.

"I suppose we can take care of him too, if that's what you want?" He said, picking up the one year old Harry up from his bed.

At that moment, Albus Dumbledore entered Harry's room.

"Tom, how could you? Murder James and Lily and now kidnap their son, lets see how you like your daughter being murdered!" He yelled before firing the killing curse not at Tom but at Hermione. Leaping in front of his beloved daughter, Tom got the full blast of the curse while Harry got a simple graze along his forehead. Grabbing Harry and Hermione, Dumbledore apparated away, leaving voldemort in what he thought was death but what was really a simple wizards coma.

After abandoning Harry at his Uncle and Aunts, Albus Dumbledore weakly obliviated Hermione before modifying some muggles to make them believe she was their daughter. Leaving the Granger Household, he smirked at his handiwork. Everything was going to his plan.

 ***End of Flashback***

Hermione didn't realise she was crying until she heard a sob escape her throat.

"Daddy?" She whimpered, before launching herself into his arms, just as she had done 14

years ago, on that hallowing Christmas eve.

See you next Saturday for chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Disclaimer: Most definitely not the Queen JK Rowling.

Now I know this is a really short chapter so I will make this part 1 of Chapter four just because I'm so busy so I promise I will upload the rest tomorrow!

Memories of a past life she shouldn't remember came flooding back into her mind; sitting in the garden with her dad, running around the manor with her best friend, shopping in Diagon Alley with her…..

"Mum?" whispered Hermione quietly, lifting her head off her dad's forehead.

"I'm here," Replied Louisa, gently stepping up to her daughter. Realising this should be a private moment, Narcissa Malfoy indicated to her husband and son to leave but as they stepped out the door, a voice called for them to stop. Turning around, Narcissa saw that Hermione had stepped away from her parents.

"Yes?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Erm… well, it's just you see, how to put this'? Erm, Aunt Sissa?"

Tears fell down Narcissa Malfoy's pale cheeks as she looked upon the little girl snatched from their family all those years ago.

"Yes, Hermione… you remember me?" Asked the woman, so happy yet surprised

"I really don't know, I guess the recognition really started when I thought of, of… Oh what was his name… Dray!" At this exclamation, she turned to face the platinum haired boy standing next to his father. Recognition finally dawned on his face before his usual sneer was replaced with a wide grin. Remembering his curly haired best friend from all those years ago, his mind froze as he thought of all the times he had unwittingly been cruel to her over their school days. As Hermione ran forward, Draco prepared himself for an attack he was sure was coming. But warmth filled his arms as Hermione began to weep into his shoulder.

"There there, it's alright, I'm here and I've missed you Mia," he whispered in her ear, reverting back to her nickname from so long ago.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She cried back. Holding her back at arm's length, he lifted her head and asked her why.

"I've been horrid to you for years! I'm sorry Dray!" She said before burying her face back into his shoulder.

"Erm, I'm sorry to interrupt this, but as Head Boy and Girl however, you don't have to take the train! We can apparate you to Hogsmeade in a couple hours. I presume you will want to catch up with your family, so we will come back later. Draco, lets go," said Lucius, patting Hermione on the back before leaving. Following his father out, Draco and Narcissa left, leaving Hermione to talk with her parents.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling.

A/N: Here is part 2 of Chapter 4- sorry I didn't post it last night but I had my first ever date! Hope you enjoy

"We've searched for you so long, Hermione…. But I'm sure you have some questions?" asked Louisa as the trio sat by the fireplace.

"Well, just a few…" said Hermione. "Will I have to join the Death Eaters now? And will I come home for Christmas? What about my muggle parents? You won't kill them will you? What about all my stuff back ho…." Hermione had began to say home before she realised it wasn't anymore.

"I'm pretty sure we can answer all of those. No, the choice about joining my cause is yours to make, yes you are welcome here at the manor anytime, we would prefer for you not to see your old parents but you may correspond with them, I won't kill them unless they harmed you, we can collect any stuff today, anything else?" stated Tom, mentally ticking things off in his head.

"I don't want to see them or talk to them but….." Hermione felt something deep inside her begin to blossom as interests and ideas she had never even thought of began to grow in her mind.

"Do with them what you like, they never loved me….." Shock filled her body as she heard herself speak. She must have looked surprised because Louisa laid a delicate hand on her shoulder.

"My dear, you have had a compulsion charm on you. Your true genes are starting to show. Do not be alarmed." Shae said comfortingly. A thought suddenly popped into her head and before she could even comprehend what was happening she blurted the thought out.

"Why don't you look like a weird half snake freak man?" She questioned, turning to her dad. Louisa burst out laughing as Tom looked rather put out.

"Well I can transform into my 'weird half snake freak man' but when I am away from my followers I tend to use my 'Human' face," He said.

"That makes sense," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"So please tell me about yourself, I want to hear about all the years I've missed," Said Louisa, turning to Hermione. The young witch began to tell her mother all about growing up and how her parents hated her. She told her about all her friends and adventures. Trying to avoid talking about Ron and Harry, she mainly focused talking about her rigorous studies.

"She gets that from you!" Both her parents said at the same time.

"Smartest Witch of Her Age! That's my girl!" Said Tom, looking awfully proud.

"And Head Girl! You know, I was Head Girl. That's where me and your Dad met. I was a Ravenclaw in his year while he was Slytherin. I remember becoming best friends in that common room! Lets hope it serves the same purpose for you and Draco!" said Louisa

"Wait, Dray's Head Boy!" Hermione exclaimed. A wide grin caught on her face at the thought of spending time with him… "What happens when I get back to Hogwarts?" she questioned. Her parents exchanged worried glances.

"Well, you can either go back to being a mudbl… Muggleborn or attend Hogwarts as Hermione Riddle. You can even be resorted!" said Tom, begging her to choose the later.

Thinking over all her options, Hermione realised she really wanted to be the Real her. Telling her parents this, the reunited family once more proceeded to talk about the years they had missed.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not Jk Rowling

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for all your lovely reviews. I am happy to take any suggestions and try to slot them into my story so either leave a comment or PM me!

I might start posting on a Sunday, or do you want me to keep Saturdays?

Chapter 5

"I just don't know what to do Blaise! I've been a right arse to her for years! Now she's gonna be in CHARGE! What if she gets her father to kill me? I'm too young and handsome to die!" said Draco, dramatically throwing himself onto the couch. Blaise Zabini sat opposite and simply made a noise before going back to the book in hand.

"Blaise! Are you even listening? I'm talking about my HEAD on a SPIKE here!" Draco yelled, throwing a cushion at his best friends head.

"Listen, you said Hermione was fine with you, I highly doubt she will get your head chopped off you drama queen," said Blaise, placing a bookmark onto his page before resting the book on the coffee table in front of them.

"Since when did you call her Hermione?"

The two boys were sat in the vast Malfoy library. After leaving Hermione, Draco had flooded his best mate and together they went to discuss the matter at hand. Blaise had always been Draco's right hand man. He was there when Hermione was taken the first time and remembered comforting Draco when he felt depressed.

"I started calling her Hermione last year, when we had potions together. When did YOU start calling her Hermione?"

"When I realised I was in love with her…"

As the clock upon the great open fire struck 12, Hermione realised how hungry she was. Turns out, reciting your childhood in excruciating detail really makes you hungry and after the little breakfast she had, food was in order. The small trio began to wander through the grand mansion, heading towards the dining room. Hermione began to take everything in and every nook and cranny seemed to bring a new memory with it. _A family of my own_ she thought happily. Reaching two big oak doors, Tom pushed them slightly and, without a creak, they opened.

A big table sat centred in the room with multiple chairs surrounding it. A mighty chandelier hung down from the ceiling, sending flickering light to even the darkest shadows in the corner. Four others were sat around the table. Three, Hermione had expected, the fourth however was a surprise.

"Blaise?" said Hermione happily, going over to greet the dark skinned boy.

"Hello Hermione! Hope you don't mind me joining you! Please talk to me, Draco's being stubborn about something!" He said, the last part in a stage whisper.

"I'm not stubborn!" Draco said turning to look at the pair.

"Draco, young men do not shout at the dinner table," his mother chided.

"Sorry Mother," Draco muttered.

Everybody sat at the table awaiting their food. Tom was at the head with Louisa and Hermione on either side. Narcissa was next to Hermione and Lucius was next to her. Draco and Blaise sat opposite, with Blaise directly facing Hermione. Suddenly an array of delights appeared at the table. With a feast of all Hermione's favourite foods, she gasped in surprise before turning to look at her dad.

"How did you…"

"This was all your favourite when you were little, I just guessed," He answered. Waving his hand, everyone else began to eat.

"So Hermione, I presume you are going to be resorted," Said Lucius.

"Erm… I… I suppose so?" Said Hermione.

"Well then, if you will excuse me, My Lord, I will go and floo the headmaster and demand a resort," Said Lucius

"Very well, you may be excused." Said Tom, going back to his food.

After everyone had finished eating, Louisa stood up.

"Now we have about 3 hours before we must be leaving, just enough time to go and get you some new clothes." She said. Hermione and Narcissa began to move towards the door but as they we're about to leave, Blaise called out to them.

"You don't mind me and Dray coming too, do you? I forgot to pick up my new scales. And Sev will kill me if I don't have them!" said Blaise, walking with them towards the entrance hall. Putting on their robes, the group of 5 all held out there arms to Narcissa and Louisa and, after telling them to hold on tight, they apparated away.

"Where do you think 'Mione is?" asked Harry worriedly.

"I have no idea mate, I'm sure she's fine. At least we haven't got to be quiet so she read!" said Ron with his mouth full of Bertie Botts every flavour bean.

The two boys sat alone in the compartment, one worried about his best friend and the other worried about his stomach

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter! Don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Defo no JK but who's excited for Fantastic Beasts?

A/N: Just want to say that I'm not giving up on this story- if I get serious writers block I will go away and wait for my creativity to return from it's holiday. Probably not going to be uploading every week but I promise to try as hard as I can to get the wonderful word "Complete" up in the description 3

Chapter 6

As the small assortment of people entered Diagon Alley, Hermione thought back before realising something very important.

"Erm… Louisa? I haven't got any money!" she whispered to her mother.

"Don't be silly, Hermione! You are a Riddle now, anything you want is yours. Besides, your father's paying, we can't have the next heir looking like a mudblood now, can we?" She said, continuing until the reached the entrance to knockturn alley.

The bright autumn light shining on Diagon Alley was replaced by twirling fog illuminated by tall street lamps. The cobbled street was obviously named for a reason, for even in the morning light, it seemed to be winter and not even the sun could penetrate into the dark corners. Shadows lurked beside signs indicating to shops selling everything from the deadliest of potions to the evilest of items. Strolling to the far end of the Alley, Louisa and Narcissa turned to face a shadowed purple door way. Looking up, Hermione read the sign; _**Tremania's Robes Est:1258.**_

Flickering candle-light lit the cramped shop. Dresses lined the walls and a plump old witch stood behind the counter. Seeing them enter, she hurried forward before dropping into a bow.

"Lady Riddle, Lady Malfoy, such honour to see you again," she gushed, obviously trying to please the ladies.

"Yes hello, I need you to make 4 new school robes, a couple formal robes, some very pureblood dresses and some casual wear. Nothing muggle like. I also require your finest shoes, size 5. 3 pairs of boots, 6 high heels, 3 school shoes and that is all. We shall return in 3 hours to retrieve them. Add it to the Riddle card. Understood."

All through Louisa's speech the short witch took many notes and when finally finished nodded her head.

"Draco, Blaise, do you need anything?" asked Narcissa, turning to the two boys.

"Not that I know of," said Blaise.

"Er.. yes, I need the matching robes for the young lady's dresses," said Draco, indicating to Hermione. While Narcissa and Louisa looked pleased, Hermione was confused. The quintet left the shop and once on the front step, Hermione asked Draco why he would need matching robes.

"Well obviously, now you are a Pureblood your rating will have risen,"

"Rating?"

"Oh you know, how desirable you are. Once you are announced there should be a flurry of betrothal contracts. You're smart, beautiful and now you aren't a mudblood anymore, families may wish to approach you with marriage opportunities. By wearing matching robes it shows you are not "on the market" as such," He replied, not knowing the fury about to face him.

"What? So now I have pureblood, I am finally desirable. What, before was I not good enough for anyone?"

"Well you seemed good enough for Weasley, and no one of any value would ever go out with such poor blood traitors,"

"Ronald is my friend you heartless pig! I happen to actually "be on the market" and I would NEVER want to be with someone like you! And I thought we could be friends," Yelled Hermione, before turning and running back down into Diagon Alley.

"Draco you idiot, you've just pushed her straight back into the loving and capable arms of her old friends," chastised Narcissa. Her and Louisa then marched down the street, determined to finish Hermione's new shopping before hopefully calming her down.

Draco turned to complain about how he didn't do anything to Blaise, before noticing he had hurried after Hermione.

"Great, abandoned in the alley," he mumbled before following after his mother.

o0o0o0o0o

Hermione tore into Diagon Alley, running all the way to what she knew was the only place she could calm down. Seeing her destination, she sped up before entering the shop. Back before her 3rd year, Hermione had stumbled across an old second hand book store, hidden away amongst the hustle and bustle of the other shops.

Inside, she had met a kind old bookkeeper who, while getting closer to his end, kept his love of books very close to his heart. Together they spoke for hours about all sorts of books and Hermione revealed she had always wanted a little store like this one. Upon meeting someone who shared his book interests, he had confided into the young girl that he didn't know what he would do should he pass before finding someone to care for his store. Hermione immediately said she would take the shop, should he pass after her final year at Hogwarts. They had grown to be friends and Hermione knew she would be safe there.

"Mr Hamalfield, Mr Hamalfield," Hermione called when she entered the shop.

"Miss Granger? Why, I didn't think I would be seeing you till christmas!" He exclaimed. His smile soon fell when he saw her tear stricken face.

"Child, don't cry, come and sit. Should I ring for Miss Weasley?" He asked, guiding her over to the small corner she had named Book End.

"Could you please."

The summer before her 5th year, Hermione had brought Ginny to her safe haven after things with her parents got really bad. Ginny had spent quite some time their, helping Mr Hamalfield take care of the shop during the summer.

Mr Hamalfield hobbled over to his victorian magiphone and brought it over to the sad witch.

Hermione typed in Ginny's number and after 3 rings, she picked up.

"Hello?" said a voice through the other end.

"Hi, Ginny? It's Hermione, I've had a little bit of an emergency, can you come through? I can get us back to school in time for the opening feast," Said Hermione into the little speaker.

"Sure, hold it out," said Ginny as Hermione set the phone upon the floor before taking a couple steps back. Just after they returned from their fourth year, a young wizard called Geog Hafton invented the new Magiphone. Much like the muggle invention except it could also act a bit like a portkey as it can transport you to wherever the person on the other line is.

A whiz and a pop signified Ginny's arrival and suddenly there was the witch in question. The two girls quickly embraced after not seeing each other since the start of the

summer. Settling into the small chairs, Hermione began to tell her tale that began that morning.

o0o0o0o0o

When Blaise Zabini awoke that morning, he had no idea that he would be wandering down Diagon Alley, looking for a girl ,who yesterday should have been considered an enemy, in an attempt to cheer her up. Checking most of the shops in the street, he tried to think about where Hermione would go. His first idea was to double check Flourish and Blotts but as he walked towards it he noticed a small brown shop with a book sign hanging over head. Deciding to check it out, Blaise entered, to find exactly what he seeked.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"So... Your entire life has changed since 9 o'clock this morning? That's rough," said Ginny, scootching closer to give Hermione a well deserved hug.

"Yeah and I just don't know what to do, after Harry and Ron find out, they'll kill me. You may be my only friend left." Just then, a voice made both girls jump.

"You can make that two if you want," said Blaise, standing there awkwardly.

"Hey Blaise," said Hermione, moving up so he could sit down.

"Yeah, Hi,"

"Hi to you too, Jenny? Genie? Weaslette? Red-Head? Ginger-Ninja?," At this, Hermione looked at Blaise with a withering look before all three burst out laughing at the ridiculous nicknames.

"It's Ginny, and I would appreciate not being named after my hair, even if it is fabulous,"

"So would the Dark Lord's daughter and Dark Lord's daughter's best friend like to accompany me back to my manor for some snacks before we head to school?"

"WHAT? You are the child of You-Know-Who? Get out my shop you devil child!" screamed Mr Hamalfield, who had been stood behind the counter, quietly keeping an eye on them as soon as the boy had entered.

"No, please, it's still me, Hermione!" But he wouldn't listen and instead continued to push them away to the door.

"No devil child could have MY shop, you are hereby banned you… you… you creature," He yelled some more, before slamming the door shut. Ginny gently pulled Hermione (who was breaking down) into her arms. Mouthing to Blasie to get them out of there, he walked over to the crying witch.

"Come on Hermione, let's go," whispered Blaise, gently guiding her towards a floo system heading for Zabini Manor.

.

o0o0o0o0o

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"Tom, relax, she'll come back, I have faith in her,"

"Where? I can't lose her again, Louise! I just can't!"

He suddenly stood up from his seat by the fire in the dark office of Riddle Manor.

"That's it- get all of the inner circle looking- I want her found and brought home safe! Start with Malfoy Manor and if she isn't there, check the Zabini's place... " he began before being interrupted.

"I don't think she would have gone to Malfoy Manor,"

"Why not?" Tom questioned.

"Her and Draco had a bit of a disagreement, resulting in her…. absence," Louisa said, preparing for the outburst she knew was coming.

"MALFOY!"

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hi there, Harry, have you seen Ginny anywhere, I'm afraid the nargles may have gotten her," said a whispery flowing voice from the door of the compartment.

"Hi Luna, no we haven't seen her since we got on the train but I'm sure she will be fine. Did you have a nice summer?" Harry asked politely, smiling at the unusual girl while unwrapping a chocolate frog.

"Oh yes, me and Daddy tracked down a wild niffler. What about you, Harry? Ron?"

"Yeah, me and Harry…"

"Harry and I," interrupted Harry.

"Pardon,"

"Hermione's always saying it's 'Harry and I'"

"Yeah, _Harry and I_ did some quidditch and stuff,"

"Luna, have you seen Hermione anywhere?"

"God! What is it with you and Hermione? Give it a rest Harry, she's probably realised that she hasn't read enough and has gone off to find a quiet place to read! _Nerd_ ," Ron mumbled the last bit under his breath but apparently not quiet enough for Luna.

"No Harry, I havn't" replied Luna before glaring at Ron and stomping away.

"Mental, Luna is," Ron commented, annoying Harry, but he knew everyone else seemed to be going missing so he just carried on chomping on his chocolate frog.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Welcome to Zabini Manor,"

A/N Hope you enjoyed :-)


End file.
